


L’attrait des découvertes

by Ambrena



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Beauty Spots, Cuties, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Bartiméus/Ptolémée. Basé sur le tome 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’attrait des découvertes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Chonaku, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jonathan Stroud.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu’on dit sur les grains de beauté ? me demande Ptolémée, l’air grave.  
-Qu’est-ce que dit qui sur quoi ? lui réponds-je en esquivant partiellement la question.  
-Les gens racontent que les grains de beauté ou les taches de naissance, c’est la marque de l’endroit où on a été tué dans sa vie précédente. Est-ce la vérité ou non ?   
-Bien sûr que non ! fais-je en riant. C’est des variations de mélanine. »

Il prend attentivement des notes sur tout ce que je peux bien dire.

« De la mélanine ? Explique-moi ce que c’est. »

Du coup, je me tortille, mal à l’aise. Je maîtrise moins bien l’anatomie humaine que l’Essence de ceux de mon espèce.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt parler de l’Autre Lieu ?  
-Oh, riposte-t-il en riant, je suis sûr que tu me mens quand tu me le décris. »


End file.
